Melting of the Heart
by Android Kaeli
Summary: Set near the end of the Frieza Saga, a young changeling girl starts to help Frieza learn how to be good instead of the Evil monster that he is **AU**


MELTING OF THE HEART

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. I do, however, own the original characters and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: This was my first DBZ fic that I had uploaded a long time ago. I had deleted this because I wanted to put every single part into it, which was before the chaptering (I deleted it the day before....damn it!). Anyways, I made a few "modifications" to it and changed a few words around. Note that it is a AU fic that takes place at the end of the Frieza Saga yet I don't have a few lines totally down from the show because of the fact that I don't have the whole entire series on tape (damn high prices.....) so I can't go back and memorize them. So bare with me, k? 

Sit back and enjoy!!!!!!

Frieza smiled wickedly as he flew by the numerous high rise islands of Namek. Just the though of having immortality and ruling the universe gave the changeling a sense of joy which he had never fel before. Even with the slight set back of having to find the remaining Namek's to get the password to activate the Dragon Balls couldn't deter that emotion.

"Soon I will be immortal and nothing will stand in my way!" Frieza cried out, the smile still on his lips. He stared straight ahead, not blinking. There was a sense of tension in his arms as he squinted in hte sunlight. The changeling thought he something approaching him at a fast rate but he couldn't be sure. His eye's went wide as that something came closer to him, more faster than ever. Frieza opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. He had smashed into what was coming towards him and was now spiraling down to one of the small islands.

Frieza felt himself slamming into the ground with force, sending him straight out of the pod he was in. He closed his eyes as he skidded, on this stomach, a few feet. When he stopped, the changeling shook his head and placed his hands on the ground. As he pushed himself up, Frieza opened his eyes and looked up. A girl was standing over him, her arms crossed over her chest. She was a changeling just like him but only she had white armor on her body instead of the purple that the other had. She didn't have horns on her head (think of Frieza's last form) and her tail was moving gently on the ground.

"What in the hell were you thinking when you slammed into me?" The girl snapped, anger flashing in her eyes. "You could have killed me, you idiot!"

"Idiot?! Do you even know who I am?" Frieza asked as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes at her as he brushed some of the dirt off of himself. The girl rolled her eyes like she didn't really care. 

"Let me guess. You are a changeling, right?" She wondered sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips as the other glared at her, anger flowing through his body. "Do I really care? No, I don't. So why don't you just say you are sorry then go away? That way I don't have to look at your face again."

"My gosh. There is no reason to be rude." The changeling mused as he powered up for a attack then created a energy ball in his hand. The girl titled her head, not amused at what he was doing.

"You thing you are strong? Ha! Love to see what you can do." She replied, checking her nails on her right hand. Clearly, she wasn't amused at the fact that she was standing in front of the most powerful creature alive.

"Oh, I can do more then you think, girl. Once I have the password to the Dragon Balls, I will be even more powerful!" Frieza spat out. Before he could send out the energy he created, his eyes went wide. _The password!!! _He thought quickly, fizzling out the power that had.

"Really? And what was that you just did?" The girl asked, blinking slightly. Frieza backed up, his tail hitting on the wall of his pod.

"Remembering something." He snapped, jumping back into his pod. He quickly flew up, speeding fast from the small island. The girl blinked once again as the wind from the wind from the pod flew back at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, that was interesting." She mused, flying off of the island in the other direction as she placed her tail around her waist. She stared straight ahead as she thought about what had just happened. _If he is the one that has all of the Dragon Balls, then he must be going to where the old Namek is, _The girl thought. She stopped in mid air, hovering just over the water. She looked back, her purple eyes staring where Frieza had just gone. _If he finds out what the password is and uses it on the Dragon Balls.....then this planet is doomed. But, if I try to stop him now, before he reaches them, then this planet has a better chance of surviving._

"What am I thinking?" The girl cried out, shaking her head. She turned her body around, going in the direction Frieza went.

***

Goku watched as Krillin and Gohan dance with joy. A small smile was on his lips now that Frieza had not made his wish. _But, what if he did and we don't know about it yet? _The Saiyan thought, closing his eyes.

"Hey Goku. You think that Friezas hasn't made his wish yet?" Krillin asked as he stopped dancing. He looked at the other, who opened his eyes.

"No, I don't think he did just yet. If what Vegeta said is right, then we still have a chance." Goku mused. "But, we can't be sure just yet."

"I am right!" Vegeta snapped from behind him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a pissed off look on his face. Goku turned his head towards the other Saiyan, blinking his eyes. "Even if Frieza hasn't made his wish yet, he could be looking for any Nameks that may have the password. By now, he could have gotten it and is heading back to his ship at this very moment."

"What are you saying Vegeta? That Frieza may have the password now?" Gohan whispered, a flash of fear going across his young face. Vegeta looked at the young boy, a smirk forming on his hardened face.

"Knowing Frieza, yes. Yet, there is another possibility that he had not gotten the password and is somewhere, kicking himself." He replied, turning his head away from the others. _That possibility is more likely than that changeling having the password and has made his wish, _He though bitterly.

"I think you guys better wrap up your conversation." Goku mused as he looked in the far distance. Krillin looked at him, a wondering look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Krillin asked, looking where the Saiyan's eyes were staring. Narrowing his eyes, he blinked slightly. There, he saw two white ball like things blazing towards them. "Huh? I guess Jeice got someone else to battle for him."

Goku narrowed his own eyes, focusing his power on the two white balls coming towards them. He didn't say anything as he prepared to fight once again, this time more ready then ever.

***

Frieza smiled once again as he flew closer to where the Nameks were. He felt better now then he had been hours before. Yet, he could not shake the girl from his mind. There was something about her that made the changeling wonder why he had left her so quickly, other than the fact that he had to get the password for his wish. _My Gosh. I must be going crazy or something, _Frieza thought calmly, not heading to the fact that his heart was racing.

He sighed, the wind rushing into his face. There was another something coming towards him. Frieza blinked slightly, wondering if the girl had somehow flown faster then he was going. Yet, a flash of green flew past him, not going very fast to his standards. The changeling moved his eyes to where the flash had gone.

"My, my. They are fighting younger these days." Frieza mused, realizing it was a young Namek. "No need to worry about him."

He continued to flew towards to the other Nameks, his eyes moving straight ahead.

***

The girl stared straight ahead, the wind flying in her face. The girl sighed, anger rushing into her young face. _That changeling must me crazy or something. How dare he fly away from me like that? _She thought bitterly as she went past several of the high rise islands of the planet. She sighed some, noticing something coming towards her. A smile came back onto the girl's lips, hoping it was Frieza to finish what he had started. Yet, a flash of green passed her quickly, forcing the girl to stop.

"Huh? Dende?" She cried out, turning her body around. The flash of green stopped as it too turned around.

"Catalina? What are you doing here? Did you get the Dragon Balls?" The young Namek called out joyfully. Catalina smiled as she flew over to Dende, who looked like he was in a hurry.

"If I had the Dragon Balls, would I be here?" The girl replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"I guess not. But, we don't have much time. Guru is going to die soon." He whispered, bowing his head. He held back his tears, not wanted to cry in front of the girl. Catalina crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from Dende.

"By any chance did you pass a changeling in a pod?" Cat mused, her eyes looking over at the other. The Namek raised his head, a surprised look on his face.

"A changeling in a pod? You are the only changeling that I know of." Dende replied, gulping. The girl looked at him, a flash of anger flying into her face. 

"Besides me, Dende."

"Yeah. I did a few moments ago. Why do you ask? Aren't you worried about Guru?"

"Dende, I am very worried about Guru. It is not that I am not. I just want to get back at that damn changeling for smacking into me and then leaving."

"Do you even know who that changeling is?" Dende asked, blinking as he watched the other cross her arms over her chest. He had a bad feeling that she had gotten herself into some trouble since she had bumped into Frieza.

"Do I really care? I mean, how bad can it be to want revenge on him?" Catalina replied, echoing her question from earlier. When she looked into the Nameks eyes, she saw the fear in them that she had not seen a few seconds ago. The girl tilted her head and sighed. "He is that bad, huh?"

"When it is Frieza, yes it is bad." He replied, now placing his arms across his chest. Cat stared at him with her eyes, not believing that she just heard. She shook her head, trying to hide the surprise in her face.

"You mean to tell me I just called _Frieza_ an idiot?" She asked, a tiny hint of disbelief in her voice.

"You have heard of him?"

"Yea. It is kinda hard not to. I mean, we are both of the same species." She said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Yea."

"Now, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Oh yea.! I have to go! They need my help now!!" The Namek mused, gearing up to leave. Catalina nodded, watching him fly off into the distance. She sighed as she shook her head again. As she flew in the opposite direction, the girl wondered why she was even bothering to go after Frieza. _Maybe because I was once like him, _Cat thought sadly as she became a ball of white light.

***

Goku prepared to fight as Jeice few towards the ground, landing a few feet away from the group. The, Captain Ginyu appeared, a smirk on his face, as he landed next to Jeice.

"Well, looks like the _extra's _have arrived." Vegeta mused under his breath but loud enough for Ginyu to hear. A flash of anger crossed the captains face as he glared at the Saiyan prince.

"You better watch your mouth or else!" Ginyu growled out, his hands balling into fists. His body shook with anger as Jeice watched from next to him.

"Or else what? What can you do to me?" Vegeta shot out, preparing to launch an attack to the captain. Goku turned his head towards the other, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan. Gohan stared straight ahead, fear and anger mixed on his young face. Krillin stood next to him, trying to decide wither to fight or let Goku handle it.

"Gohan, Krillin. Go get the Dragon Radar and find the Dragon Balls while Vegeta and I handle these two." Goku said flatly, turning his head towards the others. Gohan turned his head towards his father.

"What? And leave you here to battle those two?! With Vegeta!? No way!" Krillin shouted, narrowing his eyes. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. But, you have to, Krillin. It is the only way." The Saiyan replied, his face calm. Krillin and Gohan nodded as both launched into the air. Vegeta stared up ahead, an angered look in his eyes. Ginyu just smiled wickedly, not even moving to stop Krillin and Gohan from leaving.

"Captain, are you just letting those two escape?!" Jeice cried out, surprise in his voice. Ginyu didn't reply to that as he stared straight ahead.

"Well, are you ready to fight or are you going to leave like the others?" The captain called out to the two Saiyans. Goku remained calm as the anger flared in Vegeta. _I'll fight ya, you big oaf, when I have the time, _The Saiyan Prince though as a smile formed on his lips. He flew up into the air fast, a white ball formed around him. Goku quickly turned his head as Vegeta flew away, leaving him to deal with the Ginyu Force. Or, what was left of it.

***

Nail was kneeling on the floor, his head bowed. He kept his emotions bottled up so that Guru would not see the pain that was in his heart. But, the Namek knew that the older elder could see right through his wall.

"Nail..." Guru whispered, almost out of breath. Nail raised his head, looking up at the other Namek. There were no emotions in his eyes as he tried desperately to hide his sorrow from the other.

"Yes Guru?" He asked, standing up.

"The evil one has arrived. You must stall him to allow Dende to help the humans." Guru mused out. Nail didn't say anything as he felt a strong power from outside. The Namek looked down, not wanting to leave the other's side.

"I don't want to leave you. What if something happens?"

"You have to, Nail." The elder said. Nail nodded, sighing. He turned around, walking slowly to the door. He placed a green hand on the knob, fear rushing into him. Yet, he opened the door and looked to the left. Frieza was standing there, his arms crossed behind his back. There was a smile on his lips as he watched Nail step out.

"Hello friend." The Namek called out, trying not to let the fear and anger flow into his voice.

"Hello. I am new to this planet. I just so happened to have collected seven Dragon Balls. Would you happen to know the password to activate them?" The changeling asked, calm as anything. Nail closed the door to the hut as he steeped towards Frieza.

"No, I would not." The Namek replied, staying calm. He could not show his fear to this creature. Not so long as he was alive. As he was about to say something else, Nail felt more powers come towards him. He looked up at the sky, sensing them coming towards the two at a fast rate. Frieza must have felt the presence of the new powers for h turned his head towards where Nail was looking. An angry look crossed his face, realizing that they were Nameks. "Go away. I don't need your help." He whispered, hoping the others would hear him.

"Oh my." Frieza mused as three Nameks landed in three different places. The changeling looked at the three, getting readings on the their power levels with his scouter. He then looked back at Nail, who was somewhat more angry than before. "Four against little old me? That isn't fair!"

Using a low level attack, Frieza blew it towards the three Nameks that dared to disrupt his conversation. The Nameks looked surprise as htey were blown up into the air in a cloud of dust. They all few down wards, two hitting the ground with a thud. The third slammed into Frieza's clenched fist as the changeling flew up to meet the other. He grabbed the Namek's thought as he looked at him.

"Would you know that the password is, friend?" Frieza asked the Namek as he held his neck tighter. "Oh, speechless? Maybe this will help."

The changeling let go of the Namek's neck as he spiraled into the water. Nail held back his anger as Frieza landed on the ground, his back to him.

"I really need to know the password. Maybe your other friend would know what it is." He said, turning around. He took off the scouter that he wore, a small smile on his lips.

"He is old and is about to die." Nail growled out as Frieza looked up at the domed windo of the hut. Laser like beams flew out of the changelings eyes as he focused them on the window. A moment later, it exploded, leaving a hole in the hut. He then flew up slowly, looking in. Frieza looked at Guru, the smile still on his lips.

"Why, hello." He called to the elder, who did not answer back. Frieza stayed calm, even with the anger flowing in him. He tried once again, not letting out any of his anger. "Quiet, are you?"

"Like I said, he is old and about to die." Nail repeated, floating up a few feet to where the changeling was.

"I will never give the password to the likes of you." Guru repliedto the other, who was watching him. Frieza wrinkled his nose in disgust as he heard those words.

"You better watch your mouth, old man." Frieza snapped, trying to control his anger. Nail bowed his head slightly, knowing that the had to fight the changeling. Even if it meant his death.

"If you want the password, then fight me." Nail replied, rising his head. "But, not in front of Guru. He is too old."

"Fine then." Frieza shrugged, looking over to the other Namek.

"Follow me." He said, flying off into the distance. The changeling followed, crossing his arms over his chest.

***

Catalina flew faster than she ever have flown before. She saw the white hut of Guru straight ahead, sensing the elder's ki. Yet, that was all she felt. _Why can't I sense Nail's? _The girl though as she neared it. Coming out of her white ball, she landed on the small island, next to Frieza's Pod. Cat turned her head as she looked at it, fear sweeping into her. She looked up, seeing the major sized hole in the top. the girl narrowed her eyes as she flew up to it, looking in.

"Guru, are you okay? Where's Nail?" The girl cried out, fear in her eyes. The old Namek looked up at her, not smiling.

"He went to battle Frieza, my child. He is going to give the humans and Dende more time." the elder said in his calm voice. Catalina lowered herself onto the floor, a confused look on her face. Guru felt her confusion as he spoke again. "I know you are confused now, Catalina. Don't be. In time, you will be able to know who you really are."

"Am I part of Frieza's species? Am I really a changeling?" Cat asked, lowering her head.

"Yes, you are. You have to help Nail defeat the other changeling. Do that now!" Guru ordered faintly. The girl nodded, raising herself up slightly. She stopped quickly as she looked down at the Namek.

"Isn't there any other way besides killing Frieza? Can't I do something else to prevent him from making his wish?" Cat asked, panic forming on her face. The Namek thought for a moment before he spoke to her again.

"Yes, there is. Only you can melt that cold heart of his. Maybe then you can save Frieza from a bitter end." Guru whispered. The girl nodded as she flew out of the hut. Catalina looked around, trying to sense Nail's ki. A small smile formed on her face as she stared in the direction that the two went. Flying quickly, the girl sighed, wondering if she would ever know everything. _I hope that I can melt a heart that is pure ice. Yet, it happened to mine and will happen to his, _Cat thought.

***

Frieza stared straight head, his arms crossed over his chest. Impatience grew in him, not wanting to delay nay more. He looked over at Nail, who had his eyes locked on the horizon of the planet. _What does his Namek want to prove by fighting me? _He thought bitterly as he continued to look at the Namek.

"Where are we going?" The changeling asked the Namek, a hint of anger in his voice. Nail ignored the question as he continued to fly farther away from Guru's hut. He mainly didn't answer because he felt another ki approaching from behind them. A powerful ki. The Namek had an idea as to who it was but he didn't want to say a word. _That girl had better go back. And now,_ Nail thought as Frieza repeated himself, but with more anger. "_Where are we going?_"

The Namek still didn't answer him as the changeling flew in front of him and stopping. Nail quickly stopped before he flew right into Frieza. He saw the anger in his eyes as both stared at each other.

This is far enough." Frieza growled out as the two floated down to the ground. Nail glared at him as he began to power up, slowly at first. The changeling frowned at him, the anger boiling inside his body. He wanted so much to let that anger go but he had to stay calm. A smile came onto Frieza's lips as Nail finished powering up to his highest level.

"Alright. You ready to get it on?" The Namek asked, narrowing his eyes. The changeling had to smile more at the sight of someone trying to threaten him like that. But, he really didn't care since he had much more power than the other could ever possibly know.

"Yes, let's do. But, to make it easier for you, for the first time only, I will only use my left hand. It is a special just for you, my friend." Frieza said, raising his left hand slightly. He placed his right hand behind his back, a smirk on his face.

"Agreed." Nail nodded, narrowing his eyes even more. The Namek flew at Frieza, his eyes on him. He felt the anger rampage in him as he drew closer to the changeling, trying to keep the anger inside him. _I really don't care if I die by the hands of this creature so long as Dende gets the password to the others, _Nail thought as he smiled, his eyes set on Frieza with determination in them.

***

Catalina had her eyes narrowed as she stared straight ahead, a determined look on her face. The changeling girl felt the need to just rip Frieza's tail right out with all of the force that she had within her. Yet, she felt a pang of fear in her heart as she closed her eyes. _I can feel Frieza's ki but there is another with him. Someone familiar. Someone.....NAIL! _Cat thought, opening her eyes quickly. _I can't believe him. He is really going to go through with it. That Namek is going to get himself killed!_

She shook her head, forcing her body to go faster. She wanted so much to change things. Wanted to change Frieza's heart even though the changeling girl thought it would never work. _I still don't know why I am really doing this....._

***

Dende watched the islands of Namek fly past him,, his arms in front of him. He felt bad for letting Catalina go after Frieza but he had no choice. It was either give the password to the humans or help the other changeling fight Frieza. _I don't want to have to learn that Cat is dead once this is all over with, _Dende though sadly, his eyes set on the horizon. _But they need to have the password. _

The Namek sighed, knowing that part of his friend's success determined on him. Dende didn't want to let them down as he flew steadily towards Gohan and the others.

***

Guru breathed in heavily, feeling the pain of death nearing him. He knew that his time was near the end as he tried to keep his heart going. _I want to see the end of that Frieza, _ The Namek thought, feeling his thoughts slip slightly.

The elder didn't want to die before Dende used the Dragon Balls. It would be too soon. Too soon before anything could be changed. Before Catalina could melt Frieza's cold heart. Before anything could be done.

Guru felt Catalina's anger flow from her, even from the faraway miles. He wanted to calm her down, but he knew how her heart was. It was too scared to allow any emotions to seep into it. To allow anyone into it. _Maybe once she melts Frieza's heart then her heart will change once again, _ Guru thought sadly as he sighed, pushing the changeling girl's anger from his body.

***

Frieza felt the Nameks hand on his neck as he moved his head out of the way. The changeling moved his eyes towards Nail as he smiled at him. He put his left hand on the Namek's arm, digging his nails into the flesh. Nail's eyes bulged out as Frieza digged deeper into his skin, the pain searing through his body.

"Didn't I tell you that...." The changeling stopped talking as a fire ball flew past Nail's head and into the other's face. Frieza let go of the Namek's arms as he flew backwards, landing a few feet away as he skidded along in the ground. The Namek turned around and saw Catalina landing onto the ground, a hand in front of her. She smiled at him as she put her hand down by her side.

Frieza shook his head as he sat up, dirt falling off of his horns. He blinked his eyes as he focused them forward. When he did, the changeling had to blink them once again.

"What the....? You!" He cried out, quickly jumping up. Cat turned her attention towards the other changeling, nodding slightly. There was a flash of anger in Frieza's eyes as he narrowed them towards her.

"Nice to see you again. Want to finish what you started earlier or are you too scared to fight one of your own kind?" She asked, her voice calm as ever. Nail was staring at her, his right hand on his left arm as he tried to stop the bleeding. _Is this girl crazy or something? _The Namek thought bitterly as he continued to stare at her.

"Oh my. Another one that doesn't believe in my power. What a pity. As you can see, I am in the middle of something. After I finish off this Namek, I will be glad to start on you!" Frieza laughed out, placing his hands on his hips. The girl stared at him, her own anger flashing in her eyes. She put both of her hands in front of her, the other changeling still laughed at her boldness.

"NO! We will finish this NOW!" Catalina screamed out, sending a powerful blast of energy towards Frieza. The changeling stopped laughing as the bolt of energy flew towards him. He did not have a change to fly out of the way as it hit him close to his heart. Frieza's eyes went wide as he fell to his knees, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"How could you do that with only one blast?" Frieza choked out, falling backwards onto the ground. Cat put her arms down and tried to run over to the changeling. Nail stopped her by stepping in front of her, not allowing her to go any farther.

"Nail, I have to help him. That blast could _kill_ him, which I don't want to happen. If I don't heal him, he could die!" Catalina screamed at Nail, pushing him to the side.

"That is the whole point. Let him die. Let's go." The Namek growled out as the changeling girl ran over to Frieza, kneeling beside him. She glared up at him as she placed her hands over the other changeling's wound. Frieza looked up at her with the last ounce of strength he had in him, unsure of what she doing. Catalina did not meet his gaze as she closed her eyes, the warm flow of energy going towards her fingertips.

"What...what...are....you...doing....?" The changeling asked softly, his breath becoming weaker. Cat did not answer him as she let the warn energy flow out of her. Frieza shut his eyes tight, the pain of the blast still in him. The girl took in a deep breath as she tried to push all of her healing power into the other changeling. She closed her eyes, pushing all of her energy into him.

"Why do you want to heal him after you just blasted him with your energy?" Nail asked, walking over to her. Catalina still had her eyes closed as she spoke.

"I didn't want to hit him with it. Just show that I wanted to stop his fighting and start changing." She whispered. "Don't try to understand my actions now, Nail, or my words. I want to change Frieza not kill him."

Frieza kept his eyes closed as he felt some energy coming back to him. Catalina opened her eyes and took her hands away from the changeling. She stayed kneeling beside him, trying to think of what to do next.

"Frieza, you have a ship, right? If so, you have to have several Healing Tanks within it. If you want to live, tell me where it is." She whispered. Frieza opened his eyes and looked up at her. He locks his ruby eyes with the changeling's purple ones. For a moment, Cat saw the pain in Frieza's eyes as he points past Nail, into the distance. The girl turns her head to where he is pointed, a smile on her face. She nods, turning her attention back to Frieza. Painfully, the changeling drops his arm, his eyes still on the girl.

"Why...why...do....you...want...to....save...me?" Frieza asked her as she stood up, her eyes on the other changeling. cat picked him up in her arms as she started to fly straight up.

"I guess because I can sense some good in you. Don't ask me that just yet." She mused as she flew towards the horizon. Nail watched the two changelings fly fast into the distance, still confused on what just happened.

"What she just did made no sense to me." The Namek thought out-loud, shaking his head. He didn't move as he continued to watch the white ball fly fast into the distance.

***

Gohan and Krillin flew next to each other, both looking around. They could not find their camp even though they had an idea where it was. Krillin was getting tired of looking for it and Gohan could tell it. Yet, both kept on searching. And searching. And searching.

"Hey, Krillin. I think I found it!" Gohan cried out, stopping quickly as he pointed towards a small island. The other stopped a few feet away as he looked where the boy was pointing.

"Are you sure Gohan?" Krilling asked as he squinted in the sunlight. The boy nodded, a smile on his face. He shrugged as he started towards the island. Gohan followed him closely behind, not wanting him to leave him. Krillin saw that the boy was right and flew down faster to the small island. Both landed quietly on it, looking around. There was a hill in front of them with a cave inside of it that they made their camp out of.

"I wonder if Bulma is alright." Gohan mused as they walked towards their camp.

"I don't know. We need to find the Dragon Radar and fast so we can get the Dragon Balls." Krillin mused, not really worried about Bulma. When they got to the camp, they found it deserted. The place was a mess with no sign of the girl. Gohan started rummaging through the stuff as he looked for the Dragon Radar. Krillin looked on every ledge of that valley like cave, not finding the Radar at all. Both walked out of the camp, empty handed and with no idea where Bulma was.

"We better go find Bulma before Frieza, or what ever is left of the Ginyu Force, does." Gohan mused, looking over at the other. Krillin nodded and flew up in the air, the boy right behind him. 

***

Goku stared straight ahead at Captain Ginyu, who seemed pretty damn pissed off at that moment. Jeice stood right next to him, a smirk on his orange face and his arms crossed over his chest. No one moved nor said a worked as the wind picked up around them. The Saiyan frowned at the two, who seemly didn't know just how strong he was. They probably would never either.

"So, are we going to get things going or just stare at each other all day?" Goku challenged, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You can't beat me! I am indestructible!" Ginyu shouted out, powering up. The Saiyan shook his head, not really wanting to fight. He just wanted to find the Dragon Balls, wish everyone back to this Dimension, and get the hell outta there.

"You all should leave this planet. Let me have the Dragon Balls." He said, narrowing his eyes. The captain stared at him and straightened up his back, a weird look forming on his face. He and Jeice looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Leave? Why should we?" Jeice asked, his arms still crossed over his chest. Goku continued to have his eyes narrowed yet he did not attack. Ginyu snorted and prepared to be the one with the first blow but was stopped when he glanced over at the other. "Look, Frieza is...."

"Huh?" The captain asked, confused. He looked over at Jeice, who was staring at the blue sky. "What are you blabbing about?"

He pointed up to the sky, blinking slightly. Ginyu turned his gaze to where the other was pointing, his mouth dropping open as he did so. From what they could see, another changeling, somewhat like Frieza but with white armor and no horns, was flying in the air. In her arms, Frieza's motionless body laid. 

Goku stared at them for a moment, wondering what was going on. Then, the turned his own gaze up at the sky. He watched as a white ball zoomed above them, going far away.

"What the.....?" Ginyu sputtered out as he flew from the ground. Jeice was right behind him, wondering the same exact thing.

***

Catalina stared straight ahead, Frieza in her arms. She felt the other changeling's power lowering but was high enough to keep him alive. There was no time to waste as she sped faster towards the ship.

Though she knew she was strong, the girl had never really known just how powerful she was. She wondered that if her powers, in her first form, could exceed Frieza's in any way. She knew that she was more powerful then most of her race and a few other's She had been trained almost from the moment she was born. Every day. From sun rise to sun set, only stopping for a short lunch and dinner. Her father had imposed that she had to be the most strongest creature in the universe even if it killed her. And, she was nearly there.

The girl felt two more power levels coming towards her but she ignore them. _They are not important now. Nothing is but to get this thing to a healing chamber. _In a moment, a flash came before her. The changeling girl came to a halt as a figure phased in front of her

"What are you doing you idiot? Can't you see that I am in a hurry here? Catalina screeched out, anger flashing in her eyes. The other snorted as he looked at the near lifeless body of Frieza in her arms.

"I can see that you are, girl. But what are you doing with Frieza?" He replied nastily, putting his arms on his hips. The changeling growled something out before moving to the left of him.

"Does it concern you?" She asked, flying past him. Yet, another figure phased in front of her, just as fast as the other did. She looked at one then the other. "Who are you two clowns anyways? What circus did you escape from?"

"I am Captain Ginyu." The one behind her replied, a smirk on his face. The girl blinked at him then turned her attention back to the other that was in front of her.

"And you are....?"

"I am Jeice. We are both part of the elite Ginyu Force!" The other said, crossing his arms over his chest. Cat nodded, not really amused or really caring.

"Okay. So I know who you two are. But, I still don't know why Frieza concerns you."

"We are the ones who protect and serve Freiza. What in the hell happened to him?" The captain asked, his eyes narrowed. Catalina was about to answer him when she heard a third person phase near her. The changeling turned her head to the right to see a tall, black haired man floating in mid flight. He had his arms crossed and was watching her.

"Now you are bulling some helpless girl. Or, is she with you? Why can't you leave this planet?" He asked, shaking his head.

"For one thing, I am not allied with these two goofs. Second, I _can't_ leave because I have been stranded here for half of my life!" Cat growled out, pushing her way past Jeice. The changeling girl turned around, looking at the three. "If you guys don't mind, this changeling is about to die. I can't let him do that."

"Fine. Go ahead." The black haired guy said, shrugging like he didn't really care. She smiled as she flew towards Frieza's ship. Ginyu and Jeice stared after her in shock. They both turned their heads towards the other, who was still watching the girl leave. He gave them a look before flying off towards her.

"Are you just going to let them get away, Captain?" Jeice asked, his face now becoming confused. Ginyu narrowed his eyes more, anger flashing in them.

"Not this time." He growled out, flying straight ahead. Jeice shrugged and followed the captain close behind.

***

Dende felt like he had been flying forever. Yet, it had only been an hour since he had left Guru. _I hope Cat is alright, _The young Namek thought. _I hate to think what Frieza might do to her. _

He sighed, not wanting to thing about it. He rather think on the positive side rather then on the negative. He had a mission to do. A promise he had to keep to Guru. _Guru, I will keep my promise if you keep yours......_

The young Namek flew faster, hoping to get to the Dragon Balls before Frieza made his wish. Before anything bad happened.

***

Vegeta started ahead, his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk was on his face as he neared Frieza's ship. _I hope that Frieza still has the Dragon Balls, _The prince thought as he neared the bug shaped ship. He couldn't wait to make his wish of immorality. that would make his life a whole lot easier for him.

The Saiyan stopped in mid air, his eyes widening slightly. Vegeta hid behind a high rise island as a changeling, similar to Frieza, came out of a white ball. She was holding another changeling as she lowered herself next to Frieza's ship. The prince snorted as he recognized the changeling that the other had in her arms. _I can't believe Frieza actually got beaten by someone weaker than himself, _He thought bitterly as he was about to fly from the island.

Before he made a move, another being came from a white ball. Vegeta gasped out as Goku also lowered himself next to the changeling girl. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the two, lowering his power level to keep from being noticed.

***

"Why did you follow me?" Catalina cried out, spinning around to face the other. She narrowed her purple eyes at him as she continued to hold Frieza in her arms.

"I want to help you but I can't help that." He replied, pointing to the other changeling. The girl looked at Frieza, sadness in her eyes. She looked up at the other, a tear going down her face.

"I see you know who it is. But, it is my fault that he is like this. I want to heal him. Change his heart." She whispered, her eyes still on him. The man shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You know the risk of healing Frieza? He could kill you girl!" He snapped, anger flashing in his coal like eyes.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I was worse then him! If I can change then maybe can too." The girl sputtered out, turning her back on the other. she walked to the open door, ignoring the gasps of Frieza's guards that stared at her. The man shook his head, uncrossed his arms, and ran after her.

The two walked though the hallways, neither saying a word. Frieza had his eyes closed in pain as he mumbled where they should go. As they neared the room where the Healing tanks were, the man stopped. He looked out a window, seemly staring at something. Catalina also stopped, turning her head towards him. The other blinked before beginning to walk once again. The changeling smiled a little, continuing ahead.

"He.....here...." Frieza coughed out, pointing to a room, his eyes still closed. Catalina walked in first, determination in her eyes. Around her, medical supplies were on the shelves. She looked around before spotting a Healing Tank. She walked to it and opened the see-through door and placed Frieza inside. She then placed tow patches on his head that were connected to two wires. After she did so, Cat placed a breathing mask on the changeling's mouth before closing the door. The girl walked over to the control panel of the tank and pressed some buttons. a moment later, the tank began to fill with liquid.

Frieza opened his eyes as the liquid rose to his face. He stared out of the door as Catalina stepped in front of it. She smiled as she met his gaze, a tear going down her face. For the first time in his life, the changeling felt a pang of sadness in his heart for the girl. He wanted to cry as well but the liquid washed over his face. Frieza closed his eyes, the tank beginning to heal him.

"Let's go." The other whispered to cat, walking to the door. Yet, when he turned around, he saw that she had not moved. He walked over to her, confusion in his eyes. "Look, he will be alright."

"I know. I just hope he can change. I was just like him." The changeling whispered, placing a hand on the glass door. The man tilted his head, wondering. Cat looked up at him, the tears in her eyes. "I destroyed dozens upon dozens of planets before I was ten. I enslaved many races only to kill them weeks, even days, later. I killed my own parents out of hatred because they were too hard on me. I had so much power and wealth that I wanted more. It wasn't enough for me. Then, as I was going to another planet, I lost control of my ship. I crashed on Namek, my ship totally destroyed. Yet, I survived and was healed by several Nameks. But, they didn't heal my heart completely. I was enraged that they didn't want to let me die along with my ship. That was the turning point of my horrible life. I finally found out what it was like to be in the face of death. What it was like to be alone. Even though I was a tyrant, some of the Nameks did befriend me. It took me a while but I have learned that I can not be evil any more."

"I do hope that you can change your life around. I sure do. Evil is not the way." He said, a smile on his lips. Cat looked at him, shaking her head. "Maybe in a few years you can be totally free of the evil that you caused."

"I _have_ learned, damn it!"

"It takes more then the short time you have lived on this planet, little one."

"Short time? I have been here for fifteen years!" Cat screamed, taking her hand off of the Healing Tank. She turned to face the man, anger flashing in her eyes. "I was twelve when I crashed here! I am twenty-seven years old! My name is Catalina, not 'little one'!"

"Fifteen years!?!" He cried out, surprised on his face. Tears welled up in the changeling girl's eyes as she tired to wipe them away. The other walked over to her and put his arms around her. Cat put her arms around his waist, sobbing quietly.

"I am sorry, sir. I have been here so long. It is just that....." She sobbed as she closed her eyes.

"It is okay, Catalina. Just one thing." The man replied, a smile on his lips. The changeling opened her eyes, questions in them as she looked up at him. "Called me Goku."

Frieza had his eyes opened as he listened to the two talk. He blinked in the liquid, bubbles going to the top where he breathed. A new emotion came to his heart. A emotion that the changeling had thought he would never have to feel. Love came to his heart as he watched Catalina walk out of the room, still crying softly. Frieza watched her stop and turned to face him. A smile came to her lips as she met his gaze one last time.

"Frieza, I am sorry for what I did to you. I didn't want to hit you at all. I want you to be like me. A changeling with a heart." Cat whispered, putting a hand on the door frame. "Just don't die on me, okay?" She turned her head forward, ready to leave. Yet, before the changeling girl was about to leave, she stopped and looked back at the Healing Tank. She narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering something. "Nod if you can understand me, Frieza."

The changeling didn't do anything. He just closed his eyes and hoped that the girl would leave. He wanted to sort this new emotion out and make sure it was real enough. Then, he would try to push it away the best way he could. There was no way he was going to fall in love. Especially with the girl that had nearly killed him. _Catalina.....I will remember that name, _Frieza though as he drifted off to sleep, not knowing what had happened to the girl.

***

Vegeta had his back against the rocks of the island, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed as he slept slightly, not moving. Yet, the Saiyan prince stayed alert just in case something happened. Or someone decided to leave or come to the ship.

The prince opened his eyes quickly, darting them to the left. Vegeta felt two forces coming towards Frieza's ship. Two forces that he recognized. But, he did not stand up or move. _Nothing to be worried about until later, _Vegeta thought to himself as he closed his eyes once again

***

Captain Ginyu dropped down on the ground next to Frieza's ship, anger in his eyes. Jeice landed next to him, more calmer then the other. They both walked towards Frieza's ship as Ginyu shook with anger.

"No one runs from Captain Ginyu and gets away with it!" The captain fumed, stomping towards the ship. Jeice stopped walked and looked around. He pressed a button on his scouter, trying to locate the runaways power levels.

The captain stopped at the ships ramp, realizing that the other was not behind him. Ginyu turned his head to the left, his eyes landing on Jeice, who was still using his scouter.

"We don't have time to check their power levels! We have to find them!" He shouted.

"Whoever that other changeling is, she has to be stronger then Freiza is. We should be prepared. Besides, if I can't get a reading then they are not on the ship." Jeice replied, blinking his eyes. With his hand still on the scouter, he moved his head from side to side, hoping to find the two levels. Yet, he found only Frieza's low power to be inside.

Ginyu was beginning to become impatient with the other. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he narrowed his eyes and turned around. A gust of wind flew past the two as neither spoke a word. The captain closed his eyes, trying to control his anger.

Jeice continued to search for the Saiyan's and the changeling girl's power level. As he turned his head to the right, his scouter began to go haywire. There was surprise in Jeice's eyes as the scouter finally stopped at a number he knew the only person to have a power level like that.

"Did you find them yet or what? Ginyu asked impatiently, opening his eyes. He stared at the other, who was trembling with fear.

"I didn't find them, Captain. I found someone else though." He stammered out, pointing to a group of rocks that was on a island not far from the ship. Ginyu looked to where he was pointing, blinking slight as the other squeaked out another word. "Vegeta...."

"Huh? Vegeta....?" The captain asked, putting his hands at his side. A smirk came onto his face as he held up his right hand, a fireball forming in it. "I'll just smoke him out of his hiding place."

***

Catalina watched the two from a window of the ship, her hands on the wall. She kept her power level hidden so that they would not be able to locate her with their scouters. A light smile was on her lips as she noticed that Ginyu and Jeice had turned their attention somewhere else.

Goku stood on the other side of her, also hiding his power level. Even though he plainly towered over her, Cat felt she was safe with the Saiyan. In fact, she was glad he was here. _I am surprised that he doesn't consider me a threat. After all, he has sensed my power. Why doesn't he just attack me now?_

"Guess something happened. They aren't looking at the ship anymore. Probably some bird." Goku observed plainly.

"Yea. I see." Catalina sweatdropped. She pushed herself from the wall, sighing. The changeling walked away from the window as she looked back at Goku, who hadn't noticed she has left. She turned her head forwards, a look of determination on her face. _Like Goku told me, it will take a while for Frieza to change. I don't care how long it takes. I will make him even if it kills me. _

Waling down the hall a little further, Catalina stopped at the room where Frieza was. She looked in at the other changeling, who had his eyes closed and his head bowed. She walked in slowly, her hands at her side. She moved to the Healing Tank, putting a hand on the glass. A light smile came to her lips as she watched the breath bubbles float to the top. _At least he is alive, _She thought as she tilted her head slightly, putting her other hand on the glass, watching him heal. 

***

Freiza floated in the liquid, his body healing. In fact, he was healing quite nicely. Due to the healing power that Cat had placed in him, the changeling had a inkling that he would be out of the chamber by the end of the day. Or sooner, for that matter. _That girl did something to me. I don't know what but I am going to find out. _

Frieza felt a power enter the room, coming towards him. He did not move from his position as the power came towards him and stopped. _Catalina, _He thought bitterly, a small frown on his face. _Why did she come back? She should have killed me. But, she didn't. _

Since she had somewhat spared his life rather then ending it, he felt like he owed her something. Something that would make her happy. _Why should I do anything for her? Why should I change because she wants me too? _After all, she _had _saved his life. That was more then enough for him. But, he didn't really repay anyone back unless he knew that person deserved it. _Maybe she does......_

Frieza opened his eyes and moved his head up. He saw Catalina looking at him, her hands on the glass. The changeling blinked slightly at her, his eyes narrowed. He shook his head, a low growl escaping his covered lips. He pushed down whatever emotion that was coming into his heart but the girl saw past that.

"Don't fight it Frieza. Your heart knows more then anything." Cat's muffled voice broke through the water. Frieza just stared at her, his eyes still narrowed. There was pain in her eyes as he breathed in more, the air bubbles floating. The changeling saw the emotionless face of the girl as she blinked her eyes, trying to take away whatever feeling she had showing. "I was once like you, Frieza. I wanted everything. I destroyed lives, damn it. People are suffering because of me. I wanted that power. Power to rule over peoples lives. It is the same power that drives you to madness. I was going to control the universe but my parents stopped me. When they did, I killed them. I _killed _my own parents!!! You know how much of a empty space that left me with? I couldn't believe I had done that. But, I did. I need you to change so that you won't make anyone else's lives miserable."

Letting out a growl, Frieza felt his anger boiling. _This girl takes on and on like a broken record. I don't care what hell she has been through. I just want to get out of this damned thing!!_ With that thought, the changeling pulled the breathing mask off of his face quickly, feeling all powered up. He powered up more, the glass on the tank cracking. Cat opened her eyes and looked at the crack in the glass. She backed up as the door to the tank exploded, sending the liquid flying out. She shielded herself from the explosion, her arms flying over her face a she turned her head away. After a moment, Catalina lowered her arms, looking straight ahead. Frieza stood in front of the healing tank, breathing hard.

"Well, I see you are all better now."

"I don't know what you are doing to me, girl, but you better stop." He hissed, his tail moving some in anger.

"I am not trying to do anything to you, Frieza. _You _are the one who is doing something to yourself. _You _are the one who is destroying lives of innocent people."

"Like you haven't done that."

"To hell I have. But, I saw that there was no point in making people fear me because I was more powerful then they were. I saw that I rather rule a planet, or a galaxy, knowing that I did not cause destruction."

"Your words are nothing, Catalina." Frieza snapped, walking towards her. He stopped at her side, wrapping his tail around her legs. Cat stared at him, trying to keep her own anger down. Their eyes met, a purple haze and fiery ruby colliding. "But, they do mean something. I understand what you are trying to do, girl. Yet they will not work on me."

"How do you know that?" The girl asked, tilting her head at him as a small smile formed on her lips. Frieza smiled back, feeling something that he had never felt before. In all of the years that he had been alive, he had never met anyone who was so stubborn and straight forward like Catalina was. _Most people would think twice before standing up to me. Yet this girl did not even hesitate. Instead, she challenged not only my strength but my heart. _

"You have a death wish, you know." Cat shrugged at that. "You don't care?"

"Not really." The girl looked around aimlessly, a bored look on her face. "After being on a planet for fifteen years straight and trying to fend for yourself, you learn to not care about death. Besides, I have no where to go. No home. No planet My parents died a long time ago and the rest of my family thinks I am dead myself. No one cares. I welcome death because I know it is going to happen one day anyways. So why bother waiting?"

"Don't say that, Catalina." Frieza whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. He brought Cat's purple eyes to his ruby eyes, easily searching for something that he could hook her fears on. "There are people who care for you. A place for you to go to."

"Like who? The Nameks? Where would I go if I had the chance to get off of this rock? Home?"

"_I care_." Frieza blinked his eyes when he spoke those words. Not only did he just say something that he had never spoken before but he meant it. "I want to love you. I want to feel it flowing through my body. I want to give you a home. I want everything to be perfect. But....."

"But what....?"

"I need help. I can't do it alone. Can you help me?" The changeling then placed his other hand on the girl's face, his heart beating faster. Cat placed her own hands on Frieza's, her smile becoming a little brighter.

"Are you willing to let me in your heart? Are you willing to not question the things that I do?" She asked him as she felt her body being pulled towards the other.

"Yes." Frieza whispered, the two changeling's lips touching in a kiss that bound their pact forever.

***

Gohan felt the wind whip on his face as he flew next to Krillin. Neither one said a word as the two looked around the many islands of Namek. Both had been searching for hours, trying to find Bulma. But, so far, there had been no sign of her.

"Hey. What's that up ahead?" Gohan asked, stopping. He stared ahead, a white ball flying off in the distance. Krillin stopped a few feet ahead, also staring at the white ball.

"Don't know, Gohan. Think we should check it out?" He asked, looking over at the young boy.

"We better Krillin. It might be Frieza." The other said, flying towards the white ball.

"Frieza?" Krillin choked out in surprise. He shook his head and flew towards Gohan. As he caught up with the boy, a hint of fear in his face. "If it is Frieza, we better get outta here."

"No. We have to stop him." A few moments later, they caught up with the white ball only to find out it was green. Gohan smiled as he flew next to the young Namek, who did not know he was being followed.

"Hi Dende." The young boy said, scaring the other. Dende's eyes went wide as he screamed out in terror, stopping in mid-air. Krillin stopped next to him as Gohan flew around and in front of the Namek, who had a hand on his heart. "Sorry Dende. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It is alright, Gohan. Now that I have found you two, you should be able to lead me to the Dragon Balls. I know the password." Dende informed them, a smile on his lips. Krillin and Gohan exchanged glances as they looked at the Namek.

"Uh, Dende. I hate to break this to you but we don't know exactly where the Dragon Balls are just yet. We need the Dragon Radar to find them but Bulma has it." Krillin explained, scratching the back of his head. "Me and Gohan have been searching for the past few hours for her and haven't had any luck."

"Oh." The Namek said sadly. He looked down, the base of his eyes filling with tears.

"It's Guru isn't it?" Gohan asked, noticing the sad look in the other's eyes. Dende nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked up at the two, wishing that things would get better.

"I hope he didn't go back on his promise. He can't be dead yet. I hope Cat is with him at least. He said in a low tone, blinking back the tears as he did so.

"Cat? Who's Cat?" Krillin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at Dende, who smiled slightly.

"Catalina really. She is my friend. She is the same species as Frieza but much nicer. She landed here a long time ago and has stayed with us since then." He replied, the smile still on his lips. The Namek looked at Gohan, who was thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"If we find Bulma and get the Dragon Rader, we can find the Dragon Balls and make our wish..." The young boy started, a wondering look on his face.

".....we can do it." Krillin finished, his eyes widening.

"Yea." Dende muttered. Gohan nodded and beckoned them to follow him. The three flew towards the horizon, hoping that they were not too late.

***

Guru could feel his heart slowing down with every moment that was passing. There was only a few moments of life left for the Namek, knowing it was not long enough for Dende to help the others. Still, he tried to keep his old heart beating. Beating as long as he could.

Guru heard someone come into the room, walking slowly. He knew the footsteps of the other so did not have to worry.

"Nail...." The elder whispered, coughing. The younger Namek kneeled in front of him, bowing his head. "I am glad to see you are safe. But, why did you come here?"

"I have to Guru." Nail said softly, closing his eyes. Guru coughed again, this time more weaker. There a silence that followed and the other Namek knew what had happened. Nail opened his eyes, not looking up. He did not hear Guru's breathing any more, the pain shooting to his heart. The Namek finally looked up to see the lifeless body of the elder not moving.

"Bye Guru." Nail whispered, standing and turning around.

***

Vegeta felt the heat of the fireball go past him as he looked to where it had come from. He could feel Ginyu's power level going up a little more as the Saiyan slowly raised himself from his hiding place, turning his body around to see the attackers. _How dare he attack me, the Princes of all Saiyans. _

"Ginyu, you fool. How dare you attack me! You know how powerful I am." Vegeta screamed out, his eyes flaring.

"Yea right, Vegeta. A monkey more powerful then the Captain of the Ginyu Force?" Captain Ginyu scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood a long ways from the Saiyan he could still hit him. Jeice stood behind the captain, waiting for his orders.

"I'd love to see the day when you are more powerful than me!" Vegeta snapped, a smirk on his face. He stared at Ginyu, who was fuming with anger. Neither made a move as they stared at each other, the wind moving around them.

***

Dende felt scared as he, Gohan, and Krillin looked around for Bulma. They had been looking for a long time and the Namek hoped that Guru was still alive. Alive so that they could make their wish with the Dragon Balls. Yet he sensed something was wrong.

"Hey Dende. You okay?" Krillin asked from Dende's right side. The Namek looked over at the human, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. I am alright. Just thinking." He replied, turning his head back forward. The Namek couldn't tell Krillin what was really bothering him. Yet, the other seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"It's Guru isn't it?" He asked, glancing slightly over at Dende. The Namek just stared straight ahead then nodded. Krillin sighed, not knowing what to say to the other. The three of the me flew in silence, each thinking in his own way.

"Hey guys! Look!" Gohan cried out, stopping suddenly. The others screeched to a halt, looking at the boy then down to where he was pointing to. Dende smiled slightly as he saw a blue haired girl walk along one of the islands. She had her arms crossed over her chest, seemly angry about something.

"Hey Bulma!" Krllin yelled down at the girl, a smile on his lips. Bulma stopped walking, dropping her arms to her side. She looked right and left, trying to figure out who called her name. Gohan had to laugh as he flew down towards her. Bulma looked at him as the young boy gently landed in front of her. She placed her hands on her hips as Gohan smiled sweetly at her.

"Where have you been? You left me all alone! You know what could have happened to me?" She shouted out. As Krillin and Dende landed right behind the young boy, Gohan shrank down some, an innocent look on his face.

"Well, gosh, Bulma. We're sorry. We just are looking for the Dragon Balls." He said, looking down at the ground. "But, we will find them. We just need the Dragon Radar."

"WHAT!?! YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THE DRAGON BALLS YET!?!?!" She screamed out, waving her arms widely. Gohan took a step back, biting his lower lip.

"Just give us the Dragon Radar so we can find them." Krillin spoke up, laughed slightly. Bulma looked at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Flames danced in her eyes as Gohan walked up to her. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the Dragon Radar, a smile on his lips. The boy clicked the button on the top of it a few times yet nothing happened. Krillin looked over Gohan's shoulder, a worried look on his face.

"Is it broke or something? The Dragon Balls aren't even coming up on the screen." He said, scratching his head.

"Why would it be broken, Krillin? It is not, for your information." Bulma snapped irritably. Krillin and Gohan exchanged glanced, a knowing feeling washing over them. Dende quickly feel to his knees, tears forming at the base of his eyes. he knew what happened.

"Guru....." The Namek whispered, sadness in his voice.

***

Nail stood outside Guru's hut, his arms at his side. His eyes were closed as he felt the cold wind rush past him. The Namek did not allow the pain of the elder's death show on his face. Even though there was the pain, he knew this day was going to be it. _It is better that he did. That way, Frieza could not make his wish._

As he opened his eyes, he looked to the left. The wind kept blowing around him as he rose from the small island. The Namek had to find Catalina and Dende. Tell them what had happened. _They probably know already. Cat may at least. She flies faster then most of us put together._

Nail began to fly off, keeping hmself from looking back. Looking back and feel more pain. He had to be strong. Be strong for Dende. For Cat. For anyone who survived Frieza.

***

Catalina laid on one of the beds in one of the rooms of Frieza's ship, her eyes closed. Her chest moved up and down with every breath she took. A blanket was covering her as she slept silently. Her tail moved slightly, not covered by the blanket as it hit against the left side of the bed. Her head rested on a pillow as she laid side ways, her front facing the right. The lights were dimmed low, a soft glow lighting up the room.

Frieza silently watched her as he sat on a chair a few feet away. His eyes stared at her like he had never seen her before. Everything had moved too fast. Faster then he could put up a shield around his heart. The changeling was still trying to sort out his feeling. The feelings that washed over him when he stared off in space. _Why am I feeling like this? I should be fighting it off. I am a warlord. I have no time for this petty feelings. But, then, she came along. I have fend my heart. There will be no more of this._

As he continued to watch the other changeling, Frieza began to feel tired. He blinked his eyes a few times before standing up. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers next to Cat. She stirred for a moment as Frieza laid down next to her. She didn't move her body as she placed a arm over the changelings chest. Her eyes fluttered opened as the other looked at her.

"Did I wake you?" He purred, a light smile on his lips.

"No. I was wondering when......." Catalina stopped suddenly as the ship shook. Both changelings sat up and jumped out of the bed. Catalina rushed to the door, looking both ways. She placed her hands on the door frame as Frieza peeked over her shoulder. He could feel three powers from outside the ship. Yet, only two were at their fullest.

Another blast rocked the ship once again, forcing both Frieza and Cat back. He feel to the ground hard, the pain searing in his back as he still wasn't totally healed at the moment. Yet, the changeling didn't care about the pain. He just didn't want to have his ship blown up.

"You okay?" Cat asked as she walked to the door, knowing the other was capable of handling himself.

"Just peachy." Frieza muttered, standing up. He followed Cat out of the room, anger flashing in his eyes.

***

Goku watched, from the window of the ship, as Ginyu and Vegeta battled outside. Two stray blasts had already hit the ship, sending the Saiyan back both times. Goku knew that the other would be able to defeat the captain with those blasts. He was strong enough. But it seemed like the prince wasn't really trying to defeat him. Vegeta probably knew what was going to happen to him if he even made a scratch on Ginyu.

"Hey Goku! What the hell is going on outside?" A voice cried out. The Saiyan turned his head to the right as Cat ran up to him. Frieza was right behind her, looking pissed off and ready to shoot any kind of attack he knew.

"Vegeta and that other guy are really battling it outside." Goku replied, pointing to the window. Cat walked to the window and peered out. She watched as a fireball flew past, zooming to it's target. The Saiyan looked at the changeling, blinking his eyes slightly. He then looked at Frieza, who was still looking pretty pissed off. Goku smiled slightly then asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't want my ship to be blown up!" Frieza screamed out, anger boiling in his veins. Catalina turned her head towards the other changeling, a small smile on her lips. Goku didn't say anything as he looked back out of the window.

"Fine then. Let's get this damn fight finished with." The girl said as another blast rocked the ship. She turned around and stomped towards the ramp, Frieza right behind her. Goku shrugged, turning away from the window. He really didn't want to fight anyone but he knew he had to help.

***

Catalina stomped down the ship's ramp, anger flashing in her eyes. Ginyu and Vegeta did not notice the changeling girl had come out of ship and was looking like she was about to kill someone. Both were too busy fighting each other to really care as they flew into the air.

Cat stopped at the bottom of the ramp, the anger still in her eyes. She begun to power up some, her power level rising to a even greater plateau. The one called Jeice turned his head over to the girl, surprise in his eyes. The changeling girl smiled at him as she locked into his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just want to finish this fight. Now. Before you all killed." Catalina as she broke off her powering up.

"You really think that? Captain Ginyu will have this fight over with. In a few moments, Vegeta will be no more."

"Jeice, tell Ginyu to stop fighting or I will make him." A voice said from behind Cat. Frieza walked to the side of the other changeling, a frown on his lips. Jeice backed up slightly, fear coming nto his eyes. Cat moved her eyes over to the other changeling before she looked back at the other, blinking her eyes.

"You heard him. Get a going." She said, her smile growing even bigger. Jeice nodded and flew up to the fight, keeping his fear down. Cat watched as he flew up to the feuding Ginyu and Vegeta, her hands on her hips. She blinked her eyes in the sun as Frieza stood next to her, silent. The other changeling sighed slightly, feeling the anger in Freiza's body. She placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he would calm down. He looked over at her, a smile forming on his lips. 

"Cat...." He whispered. Cat looked at him, gazing into his eyes. She smiled back at him, ignoring the fact that there was yelling above them. She turned her body towards him, wrapping her tail around his. 

"I know what you are going to say. You don't have to say anything. All the feelings you will feel now and in the future will come natural to you in time." 

"I know it will take time. It is hared keeping back the anger...." Frieza whispered, the smile still on his lips. At that moment, Ginyu swooped down, landing a few feet away from the two Changelings. They both looked over at the captain, their tail's still crossed.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Ginyu looked from one changeling to another, confused. Frieza moved his tail away from the other's as he walked up to the other. A frown was on the changeling's lips as he looked up at captain, also crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean 'What is going on here'? You tell me what the hell you were doing. NOW!" He growled out, anger flashing in his red eyes. Catalina backed up a little, almost bumping into Goku, whom she didn't know was there. She looked up at the Saiyan, who smiled down at her.

"Well, well. Look who is here." Vegeta smirked as he landed behind Goku. the other turned around to face the prince, who's eyes were cold as anything.

"Hello Vegeta. Long time no see." Goku mused, shaking his head. "What do you want?"

"Just the Dragon Balls, damn it. That is all I want." The prince growled out, anger in his voice. Catalina spun around, her eyes wide.

"You too?" The changeling asked, shaking her head. "So, who is the next person to be looking for the Dragon Balls? A frog? You know there are other planets _with _them too."

Ginyu and Frieza exchanged glances as Jeice landed next to the captain. The wind moved silently around them as no one spoke. Everyone looked at each other, tension growing between them. The changeling girl looked around at their faces, wondering if she should speak. She feared if she did that there would be a big fight. Yet, she was willing to take that chance.

"Um, I hate to ask this, but, um, where _are_ the Dragon Balls?" Cat wondered, her arms at her side. Ginyu, without word, walked to Frieza's ship, kneeling a few feet away from it. He started to dig as the rest of the group walked behind him. Vegeta leaned up against the ship, his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his lips. A few moment later, the captain blinked his eyes and pulled up a rounded rock. He stood up, the rock in his hands. He stared at it for a moment while everyone looks at him, waiting. Ginyu sighed, not wanting to let everyone see what was wrong.

"Darn it. Are you sure this is the right spot where you left the Dragon Balls?" Frieza asked, anger in his voice.

"Yes it is. But, something happened to them." Catalina walked over to him and looked at the rock. She stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was.

"What do you mean something happened to them? Where are they really hidden?" Vegeta growled out, narrowing his eyes. Then, Cat gasped out, a single tear flowing down her cheek. She dropped to her knees, realizing what the round rocks were. Frieza pushed his way to her, kneeling beside her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her. She looked up at him, tears going down her cheeks.

"Those _are_ the Dragon Balls. Guru....he....he...." Cat cried, putting her head on Frieza's shoulder. He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what happened. Then, it hit him as his eyes went wide.

"Catalina.....I know.....what happened...." Frieza whispered, pushing the changeling girl's face from his shoulder. He put his hands on her face, wiping the tears away. Everyone stared at him as he did this, surprised at it. "Sssh. Don't cry. It will be okay."

"I know. I just hope that Dende isn't taking it hard.....if he knows....."

***

Gohan sighed as he flew next to Krillin, who held Bulma in his arms. Dende flew behind them, a sad look on his face. No one said a word as they flew in the direction of Goku's ship. Yet, the young boy sensed his father wasn't there. Sensed that he was farther away than before.

Gohan blinking his eyes at the setting sun, a light smile on his lips. There was determination in his eyes as he stared straight ahead. Bulma looked over at him, a smile on her lips.

"Well. How much longer is it till we see your father?" She asked, trying to lightening up the mood.

"I don't think he is at the place where we left him. I think he is at Frieza's ship now." The young boy said, blinking his eyes. "I don't know where that is though."

"Hmmm....if I were Frieza, where would I land my ship?" Krillin thought out loud, looking around. "It wouldn't be far from where Goku battled those guys earlier. So, I guessing, if we fly in this direction, then we can find them."

"Hope you are right, Krillin." Gohan mused, looking down at the ground. He then looked back up at the horizon. He hoped that it wouldn't take long to get to Frieza's ship. By then, it would be dark out. Too dark to see where one was going.

***

Goku stood outside of Frieza's ship, a worried look on his face. He stared straight ahead, the darknes of night flowing around him. The Saiyan had hoped that his son would have returned by now but he was wrong. He was becoming scared as he lifted himself off the ground, his eyes staring straight ahead. He was going to find Gohan even if it took all night.

The Saiyan flew forwards, his eyes used to the darkness by now. The light from the stars was enough for him. yet, Goku tried to remain calm as he flew forward, fear going into his heart.

"Gohan!" Goku called out, trying not to sound afraid. He knew his son had been out at night without him but he still had to worry. Now that there was nothing to do at this planet, the rest were leaving. Goku had told them that he wanted to go back to Earth. To see Chi Chi again. To used the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish back everyone. But the Saiyan wasn't about to leave his son on Namek. "GOHAN!"

"Daddy!?!?!?" A voice called out in the distance. Goku stopped and looked around. He felt several ki's coming towards him as he looked around. The, he felt someone jump onto him as he fell backwards, laughter coming from the other.

"Gohan I am glad to see you again!" The Saiyan cried out, a smile on his face.

"Hey Goku. Glad that you are still alive." Krillin's voice broke through the darkness.

"Yea. Haven't seen ya in a while." Bulma's voice came out, who should happy to at least hear his voice again.

"Yeah, well, we all need to get back to Frieza's ship. All of us are leaving in the morning." Goku said, letting go of his son.

"Huh? Have you lost your mind?" Krillin asked.

"Frieza isn't all that bad. I mean, I think Catalina has really changed him."

"CAT?" A new voice asked from behind Krillin. Gohan turned his head towards the voice, somewhat surprised.

"Dende, is she the one you have been talking about?" The young boy asked.

"Yea. I hope she is alright.....she probably knows about Guru...." The voice said, this time with sadness.

"Why don't you guys meet her? She is very nice." Goku replied, beckoning them to follow him.

***

Frieza laid his head down on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Catalina was sleeping next to him, on her side. The changeling looked over at her, a smile n his lips. _She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping,_ He though as he turned over on his side. He placed a arms over her waist as he closed his eyes

Cat stirred but did not wake. Frieza smiled again, happiness in his thoughts as he went into a light sleep. The sound of the ramp opening made him open his eyes. He didn't sit up for he knew it was the other Saiyan coming in. Usually, he would be the first one to the door but had changed. Changed for the better.

The changeling closed his eyes once again, falling into a deep sleep.

***

"Are you sure you want to stay here Dende? You and Nail could come with us." Catalina siad, kneeling down in front of the small Namek. Dende shook his head as the changeling stopp up, a light smile on her lips. It was early morning and the group was headed off the planet. Off to Earth.

"No. This is my home. I have to stay. Don't worry, Cat. We will see each other again. Just make sure Frieza doesn't do any more harm." The Namek said, still smiling. The changeling nodded, backing up. Gohan walked up to the other, taking his hands into his.

"Bye Dende. I am glad that you and I got to be friends." Gohan smiled, backing up as well.

"Me too, Gohan." Dende said, looking away. Catalina placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder as she guided him towards the ship. Neither one looked back as they boarded the ship, the ramp closing behind them.

Gohan went to a room to think while Cat went to the cockpit. Frieza was standing in the middle of it, his arms crossed over his chest. The changeling girl stood next to him, a smile on her lips.

"Ready to leave my love?" The other changeling asked not looking over at her.

"Yes, like always." Catalina mused, looking over at him quickly then returned her gaze back forward. The ship started up as it rose from the planet's surface. There was silent as it went, not returning.

****

THE END


End file.
